Various techniques exist that enable Internet-based search engines to receive and process queries from users and to provide search results based thereon. Because these search engines are typically coupled with data stores, queries, search results, and other search data may be conveniently stored for subsequent access. Analysis of this available search data may be interesting to identify trends within patterns of Internet use and to arrange search results based on those trends. However, existing methods for retrieving the search data are ineffective for detecting trends or implementing an intuitive arrangement of search results.
Generally, the existing methods and present techniques are configured to offer users a standard search experience that involves locating and presenting in a single list a particular number of search results that are semantically-related to the query. However, these existing methods are inappropriate for properly managing the search results on a user interface (UI) display and for providing a user with an organized experience. In particular, present techniques do not offer sufficient evaluation of the search data to group information based on top user intents and tasks associated with a query. Thus, these present techniques are inadequate for sorting search results on a UI display based on the user's intents and tasks. Accordingly, employing a procedure to organize search results that are responsive to a query, where the arrangement of the search results is based on a user's intents and tasks deduced from the query, would enhance a user's experience searching the particular subject.